Destroying the Heart of the family
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Polyjuice. Weasleys. Rape. That is all I am saying.Warning: Incest and Rape. Slash also of course. Sorry if you do not like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destroying the Heart of the family

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories, but I do own my story and idea.

Couples: Eh it is kind of a surprise. I think it'll be revealed in chapter 2. There is twincest in here…Kind of lol.

Summary: Polyjuice. Weasleys. Rape. That is all I am saying.

Author Note: Eh sorry about the first, second, third, and fourth person. I said it many times. Sorry.

Warning: Incest and Rape. Sorry if you do not like it.

Part 1

It was a foggy, breezy, rainy night. There were three men standing together having a conversation, in a dark alleyway. They were all dressed up in dark cloaks, with a hood, covering there identity. They were obviously having a very private conversation, as they were whispering, even though there were no souls around to hear them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The first man asked.

An older man nodded. "Yes indeed, it shall work. I've been working on this plan for a month. It certainly will work."

A third man rubbed his hands together and smirked. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, how long do we have?" He asked, looking at the older man.

A fourth man appareted there startling the other three. "Not long. So you best be doing it right you two."

"Of course we are going to do it right. What do you think we are morons?" The Third man asked.

The First guy snorted, "And please how the Merlin can we fail this?"

"You won't. You can't. We have orders. If we do not do this we are as good as dead." The fourth man said, annoyed that they'd question him.

"So you two are going to take care of the second part of the plan?" The first man asked, trying to see if everything was in order.

"Ah yes, since I've done the first part of the plan already, then we'll both do the second part of the plan." The second guy said.

"Yes infact we are going to go do that right now. Don't screw this up boys or I'll have your head on a platter and serve you to Voldemort myself." The fourth guy said, glaring at them. He then looked at his companion and nodded his head to the direction that they went. "Let's go." He then pulled on his friend and they appareted to where they had to go.

The first and third guy looked at each other and sighed. "Let's do this. We can't let anyone down." The third guy said.

The first guy snickered, "Let's go. This shall be so fun." He rubbed his hands together and they both appareted where they had to go.

The second and third guys stood in front of two identical young men and smirked down at them. They then gazed at each other and pointed there wands at the men and shot a spell at them, making sure that they won't wake up for several hours, maybe even a few days. They both laughed.

"Ah that felt so brilliant. I wish we could've blasted them. I'm sure that would've worked better in the plan." The fourth guy said.

The second guy nodded and said, "Hmm yes it certainly will. It'd sure hurt there family more. He then looked at his friend and smirked. "What are we supposed to do now old man?"

The fourth guy wiggled his eyes and eyed the bed. "I don't know about you, but we have several hours and a bed. Lots of free time."

"Why I sure love your ideas." The second guy said, smirking at him.

The fourth guy smirked and licked his lips. He then took off his robes and started to unbutton his outfit. Folding up his shirt and placing it on a seat neat the bed. He then took off his trousers and boxers and folded them as well and placed them with his shirt. He then eyed the twin and rolled his eyes. He pushed the lad on the floor and saw his companion strip and shoved the other twin on the floor as well. They then both crawled on the bed and started to make out. Pulling each others hair and sucking on there tongues, moaning.

The other two had made there designation and putting lots of spells as they walked to where they were going. They put on double silencing spells on each bedroom that they passed, so that nobody heard them. They then walked up the stairs all the way to the top where they new that there amusement of the night slept. They smirked as they watched. They then started to get down to business. They binded there toy to there bed, did it extra strong so that they could not escape. One of them went to the door and locked it with his wand. They both then went to the bed and stood there, smirking down at the person in the bed. They then looked up at each other and gave each other matching smirks and winks. They then proceeded to the bed. One of them straddled the person's waist and started to suck on there neck. The other identical twin raised his wand and tore off everyone's clothes, leaving them all bare to each other. They were so excited and could not wait till they got started.

TBC: I was going to make this a one shot, but instead it may be like 3 or 4 parts.

Next: Who do you think those 5 people are? Any guesses? If you guess right I may give you a cookie lol.

If you read this, please review it.

(If you write stories or do fan art, please post them on my site. The url is on my profile. We take stories from any movie or show. We also play games there. Roleplay. Have contests and challanges.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

The blonde man was straddling the black haired man, smirking down at him as he grinded his cock on his lovers. "Do you like that?"

The other man growled up at him and shifted upwards wanting more from him. "Yes you bastard. Now get your arse down here and kiss me." He ordered.

The blonde man snickered at that and obeyed his lover. Lowering his head, and placing his lips on top of his lover's lips, kissing him passionately. Getting his long hair all over both of them. He shoved his tongue inside and they started to kiss like they were racing to win a prize. They both kept on grinding there dicks together, causing each other to let out a moan.

The blonde placed his hand on the other's waist, as the black haired man grabbed his lovers arse, squeezing it with his hands tightly. The blonde pulled away and smirked at him amusingly.

"What am I going to slow for you Professor?" He asked, arching his eyebrows up and laughed. "By all means I am so sorry."

Professor Snape glared at his partner and reached up for his hair and forced him down. He then rolled them both over and straddled his waist. His lover laughed, not expecting the new change but welcoming it. "Yes you bloody well are. I do not like teases." He growelled as he grinded his dick hard into the blonde.

"Ohhh I love it when you're rough Professor. It's so naughty. I feel like I am a student and you are punishing me." The blonde said.

Professor Snape arched his eyebrows at that and snickered. "Ah I quite like that idea. It gets old when I'm always the slave."

The blonde clucked his tongue and placed his hand on his chin and smirked. "I don't know about that. I rather love being the master. But I love you enough to let you be in charge tonight. We have all night long, until the boys are done with there playmates."

Professor Snape glared at his lover and spat, "That is enough lip from you. I'm growing rather bored of all of your talk."

The blonde smirked at him and wagged his eyebrows up and down. "You can spank me if you'd like to Professor." He pecked the professor once more and then turned around and got on his hands and knees, sticking his arse up in the air, wiggling it in Snapes face.

Snape chuckled and kneeled behind his lover. He placed his hand on the other mans arse and rubbed it. "You're so naughty." He said, in a huskily voice.

The blonde let out a loud laugh and shifted backwards when Snape started to massage his arse. "Yes and you love it, so don't you try and deny it."

"Oh yes I love it. Now I'd appreciate if you did what I asked and bloody shut up." Professor Snape ordered and let his hand down hard on the other mans arse. "Disobey me again and you'll be sorry." He threatened as he spanked his lovers arse again. He then slapped his arse again but even harder.

The blonde arched into his touch, winching at the pain, but moaning as the pleasure came. Each time he was spanked he felt his organ grow even bigger. "Ohhhh more Professor."

Professor Snape glared at him as he heard his lover talking again and raised his hand up high and said, "You." SLAP "Will" SLAP. "OBEY" SLAP. "YOUR" SLAP. "PROFESSOR" SLAP."Or" SLAP. "He" SLAP. "won't" SLAP. "be" SLAP. "nice" SLAP "and" SLAP. "let" SLAP. "you" SLAP. "CUM." He then slapped his lovers arse as hard as he could. He then smirked as he saw the other mans arse all red. It turned him on even more then he was. He sure loved being the master.

The blonde bit his lip and moaned silently the whole time Professor Snape was spanking him. He was so aroused that it was almost hurting him. He wanted to cum so badly, but he was not stupid. He new not to beg him or he'll be punished some more and he wanted to cum so badly.

Snape crawelled over to the other side of his lover and poked his penis at his mouth, glaring down at him. "Since you've been such a naughty boy, I suggest you do as I'm asking you and you may be rewarded. If you tick me off some more then my words will come true. You won't be cumming tonight, not by my hands." He then smirked at him and added, "And I'll even do a spell on you so that your body can not orgasm tonight. Yes I am an evil bastard. I get it from you."

The blonde glared at Professor Snape the whole time he spoke to him, but he obeyed him. He opened up his mouth and allowed Snape to slide his long, thick organ inside of his mouth and he started to suckle him hard. He used his teeth and scraped gently down his shaft. He then licked upwards and wrapped his lips around the mans tip and sucked on it, moaning as he tasted his lovers precum. He had always loved this part. Either way. Sucking and being sucked. His lover even new that this was no punishment for him and neither was the spanking. Snape new that his lover would enjoy it. He wrapped one of his hands on Snapes shaft and started to jack him off hard and fast, as he sucked. His other hand massaged the man's balls.

Professor Snape let his head fall backwards and moaned. "Ohhhh yes suck your Professor, you naughty little boy. Suck it hard." He then gripped the mans hair and pulled on his nice blonde hair and forced him to suck him even harder. "HARDER." He snarled, bucking upwards into his mouth. "Or I'll use my ruler next time." He threatened.

The blonde whimpered in excitement at the other mans threaten. He smirked as he sucked the Professor. He rather enjoyed that threat. It aroused him even more. He groaned and started to rub his prick on the bed, wanting to be sucked so badly. He kept up his pace on pleasuring the Professor, wanting to please him so badly.

"Oh ya I love your naughty lips." Professor Snape moaned, shifting forwards some more. "Mmm I'm almost there. I can't wait to watch you drink my cum." He said, smirking down at the grayish bluish eyes looking up at him. "You love my salty cum don't you, you naughty slut? MmmHmm I know that you do. Don't worry here it comes." As soon as he said then he let out a loud moan and shifted upwards, pulling onto his lovers hair and forcing him to swallow his sperm and he shot it inside of his mouth. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmm so good. So good." He moaned.

The blonde kept on sucking and pumping his lovers cock as the other man rode out his orgasm. He sucked and licked him up, moaning himself. He loved the taste of Professor Snape. Once he was done he pulled away and took a deep breath. He then smiled at his lover, hoping that he got a reward for being such a great boy.

"Ohh that was so brilliant. You've done a fine job lad. I guess I shall get to work and give you a reward for your good work." The Professor said, smirking at him.

TBC:

Yes I am a tease. Sorry lol. If you read this, please leave a review. I hate getting story alerts and favorites and no replies. It honestly annoys me since I have writers block.

Next: Either the blonde gets pleasured for his good work….or the other nameless people will come into the story and you'll find out who they are.

Who do you think everyone is? I only revealed Sevie. Who do you think his lover is?

Bianca: thankyou so much for the reply. Your guesses are right in a way….Not really. I mean when you look at the story it seems like it's the right answer but it's really not lol. Sorry that was confusing haha. It's a secret. All of the people you mentioned are going to be in it though lol. Anyway hopefully you like this next part. I know its confusing and im sorry hun. Love you. Angela

(If you write stories or do fanart, please post your stories on my site. Also if you roleplay join and play. We also have lots of games and challenges. The url is in my profile. ENJOY)


End file.
